


Неловко

by KisVani



Category: Killjoys (TV), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Как главных героев Киллджоев занесло в Далекую-Далекую Галактику.





	Неловко

**Author's Note:**

> Актриса, играющая Датч, играет статистку, офицера Первого Ордена, в «Пробуждении Силы».   
> Пруф: http://i12.pixs.ru/storage/8/9/9/wwwradioti_6703120_26805899.gif  
> Я подумала: вот, почему Старкиллер взорвался!  
> Написано на челлендж кроссоверов по теме "Звездные Войны".

Когда они вернулись, Джон спросил:  
— Мы можем хоть раз ничего не взорвать?  
Д’эвин тяжело вздохнул, а Датч сказала:  
— Технически говоря, взорвали не мы.  
— Перегрузку ядра устроила именно ты, — заметил Джон.  
Датч не стала спорить, просто махнула рукой.  
Д’эвин отправился в лазарет; сказал, что ничего серьезного, но нужно обработать ожог от плазменного оружия, каким здесь пользовались почти все.  
«Люси» уносила их от взрывающегося супер-оружия размером с планету.  
— Как оно хоть называлось? — спросил Джон, когда Датч уже собиралась пойти к себе. — База, с которой мы тебя только что вытащили?  
— Старкиллер, — ответила Датч.  
— Ух ты, — присвистнул Джон, — это серьезно. И пафосно. И круто.

***

Они спасали Вселенную. Как бы пафосно ни звучало — это правда. Они на самом деле спасали Вселенную от халинов. Если позволить им подменять людей, то оглянуться не успеешь, как тебя окружит армия бесчувственных созданий с зеленой жижей вместо крови, а все человеческое им будет чуждо.  
Следующий этап эволюции, мать их.  
А у Датч, Д’эвина и Джона было оружие. Или, по крайней мере, способ отравить источник, откуда халины черпают силу. Только надо было навещать каждый источник в каждой звездной системе, а не то пропустишь один и начинай сначала.  
Собачья работа.  
Джон скучал по тем временам, когда они просто ловили плохих парней и думали только о том, сколько денег останется на нос после ремонта «Люси».

***

— Это милая галактика, — сказал Д’эвин, — ничуть не хуже нашей родной.  
Разговаривали они еще до того, как Датч решила внедриться в одну местную армию ради их базы данных. Джон считал, что проще украсть, но Д’эвин и Датч настаивали на более медленном, но и более надежном пути.  
— Хватит решать все силой, — сказала Датч.  
Ну вот… не решили силой.  
Единственное, что утешало Джона: Первый Орден вроде бы были плохими ребятами. Так что та перегрузка, которую они вызвали, чтобы отвлечь внимание и эвакуировать Датч, пошла на пользу местному Сопротивлению.  
Их атака смогла уничтожить Старкиллер. И он больше не даст залпа ни по одной населенной планете.  
Они герои. Или типа того.  
— А форма тебе шла, — заметил Д’эвин, когда Датч пришла на мостик.  
— Я сохраню ее специально для тебя, — фыркнула та.  
Д’эвин мечтательно улыбнулся, а Джон закатил глаза.  
— Только флиртовать не начинайте, — попросил он, — а то нам с Люси будет неловко.


End file.
